Main Page
thumb|265px|Capa do jogo The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim" é um sucessor digno de "Oblivion". Mais ainda, é o melhor RPG da Bethesda, com uma qualidade técnica que o coloca muito acima dos jogos anteriores da produtora. Seu mundo fantástico e as centenas de masmorras, criaturas e segredos que o preenchem fazem de "Skyrim" um verdadeiro parque de diversões para os apreciadores de aventuras de espada e magia. Governo A província de Skyrim é governado pelo Rei Supremo (ou Rainha) e seu consorte. Cada Dominio é governado por um Jarl . Até a Rebelião Stormcloak e Guerra Civil Skyrim , a província foi incluído no Império de Tamriel. Embora esteja sob esta bandeira, Skyrim precisa da ajuda militar do exército do Imperador e esta incluido nos assuntos mundiais, como parte do Conselho Elder . O Grande Rei e cada Jarl realizou um lugar no conselho. História Skyrim, também conhecido como o Reino Antigo ou a Pátria, é a casa dos Nords e cenário de The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim . Durante a era Merethic, Atmorans chamado de terra Mereth, em reconhecimento ao grande número de Mer que viveu lá. Foi a primeira região de Tamriel habitada por seres humanos, que migraram para lá da terra do Atmora no extremo norte, em todo o Mar Fantasmas. Segundo a lenda, Ysgramor desembarcou primeiro na Hsaarik Head, na ponta do extremo norte de Skyrim Broken Cape. Diz-se que ele e seus companheiros estavam fugindo da guerra civil em Atmora , que na época tinha uma população considerável alta. thumb|Estatua de Ysgramor|200px| Ysgramor formou os "Quinhetos Companheiros" Por um longo tempo, as relações entre os Elfos das Neve e os homens eram relativamente pacífica. No entanto, os elfos das neves viu que os Nords, com sua expectativa de vida consideravelmente mais curto, as taxas rápidas do ciclo reprodutivo amadurecimento físico (pelos padrões élficos), os recursos acabariam, se não alcança-cem um controle. Na época, os homens foram vistos pelos elfos das neves como sendo primitivo e animalesco, e foi visto como há remissão grande moral para parar a propagação de uma espécie potencialmente desastrosas invasora, que iria desestabilizar o ecossistema Tamrielic. Assim, pogroms élficas arrasou a cidade de Saarthal no que ficou conhecido como a Noite das Lágrimas . Apenas Ysgramor e seus dois filhos escaparam, e voltarão para Atmora , e, vendo a tênue paz que se desenvolveu entre as várias facções, reconheceu a oportunidade de transformar sua situação em uma força unificadora para a raça humana. Dentro de alguns anos, voltou a Ysgramor Skyrim com um exército conhecido como os "Quientos Companheiros ", composto pelos heróis da Guerra Civil Atmoran, sem muita resistência, levaram os elfos das neves para fora e foram nomeados cavaleiros nas fundações para o Primeiro Império. Elfos das neves persistiu dentro das fronteiras de Skyrim até o reinado do décimo terceiro, da dinastia Ysgramor, o Rei Harald, no início da primeira era. Rei Harald foi o primeiro a abandonar todas as explorações Atmora (até aquele momento, os Nords de Atmora e Skyrim foram considerados do mesmo grupo), proclamando que o povo de Skyrim foram um povo independente. Vrage o talentoso, começou a expansão que acabaria por levar ao Primeiro Império dos Homens. Dentro de 50 anos de seu reinado, os Nords governou toda Skyrim, bem como partes de High Rock , Cyrodiil, e as terras Dunmer de Morrowind . A aquisição de Morrowind foi particularmente sangrenta, ainda se lembrava em Morrowind . O objetivo da formação do Chimer - Dwemer era expulsar os Nords do reino de Resdayn. O sistema que escolheu os sucessores do Império eventualmente provou ser sua grande ruína. Enquanto o Moot, uma reunião dos chefes das Divisões, muito diferente. Escolheu o sucessor do Império e isso durou bem até a morte do rei Borgas. Geografia thumb|300px|Skyrim features arctic tundra, mountains, and forests. Skyrim apresenta diferentes tipos de terreno, incluindo tundra, florestas, planícies, planaltos e regiões montanhosas. É a região mais acidentada do continente, não só contendo cinco dos mais altos picos de Tamriel, mas também muita neve e frio. Somente nos trechos ocidentais há alguma medida de terra plana, onde a maioria da população reside. O resto do Skyrim é vertical; montanhas, penhascos e vales profundos. A variedade de culturas em Skyrim, desde trigo ao intrepido snowberry. De nota é que o clima especial de Skyrim faz com que seja a única região em Tamriel, fora dos alcances mais ao norte da High Rock e Morrowind , adequado para a fabricação de cerveja da bebida alcoólica infame Mead nórdica, também conhecido simplesmente como "Rotgut". Isto é porque, além da disponibilidade local de certos ingredientes, várias vezes durante o processo de destilação, a substância tem de ser submetido a temperaturas extremamente baixas, de modo que possa congelar e recongelar. A bebida é conhecida pelo sabor distinto "frio", semelhante a hortelã extraordinariamente forte, que persiste como uma sensação de gelo no estômago, assim como para a própria natureza prejudicial do seu conteúdo. Ale Nordic é ilegal em todo o Império, mas isso não impede que muitos proprietários de estocarem garrafas contrabandeadas, para os valentes o suficiente para experimentar uma caneca. Economia thumb|197px|Skyrim features arctic tundra, mountains, and forests. Skyrim é uma província rica e poderosa, a divisão de "Solitude" sempre foi uma das regiões mais ricas e influentes. Recentemente, a Solitude tem crescido cada vez mais poderosa, controlando grande parte da costa norte seguindo aliança do Rei Thian pelo casamento com Macalla, a Rainha da Dawnstar tem procurado expandir sua influência ainda mais antigos feudos imperiais, como a ilha de Roscrea, governado diretamente pelo Imperador desde Uriel V; conquistado no ano de 271. Há também influências de Morrowind, porque refugiados de Morrowind escapou para lá, trazendo novas idéias, culturas e estimulou a economia. Em algumas cidades, o cidadão torna-se uma parte da economia por qualquer registro ou ferraria. Na quarta era, Skyrim foi unificada politicamente, até o início da guerra civil, que opôs o Eastern Holds contra as Divisões ocidentais. Embora isso, juntamente com o Grande Colapso, tenha causado algum dano a economia Skyrim. A cidade de Riften tornou-se uma potência industrial, produzindo hidromel e peixes. Isso levou a alguns a corrupção política, no entanto, mas, no todo, Skyrim é uma das nações mais poderosas e ricas em Tamriel. Religãon O panteão de Skyrim é composto de várias divindades. Mais notavelmente, os Nove Divinos são adorados. Divindades específicas venerados por Skyrim e seu povo são: Alduin, Dibella, Orkey, Tsun, Mara, Stuhn, Kyne, Jhunal, Shor, Ysmir, Herma-Mora, Maloch. Shor é considerada a divindade pai da providência, ao contrário de Akatosh , o Divino chefe de Cyrodiil. Alguns estudiosos afirmam que Akatosh e Alduin são a mesma divindade, enquanto outros discordam. thumb|166px|Azura Deusa Misericórdia e Irá Daedra adoração é rara em Skyrim. O panteão principal consiste Herma-Mora, um demônio Atmorian que alguma reivindicação é a encarnação do Príncipe Daedric, Hermaeus Mora . Mephala , a princesa Daedric e Webspinner, é irmã Herma, apoiando reivindicações que ele é um Daedric Prince. Maloch , uma encarnação de Malacath é o patrono do ostracismo. Este príncipe Daedric foi trazido para Skyrim pelo Orcs . Outros Princes Oblivion adorados em Skyrim incluem Azura - cujos seguidores fugiram de Morrowind depois de receber sonhos espirituais de seu suserano; Nocturnal - adorado pelos Rouxinóis ; Namira - adorado por um culto de canibais, e Hircine , em grande parte patrocinada por licantropos . Talos Culto Porque Tiber Septim libertou Skyrim dos elfos , muitos consideram sua divindade de forma apoteose, Talos, como digna de veneração. Adoração de Talos foi prevalente em Skyrim até o Thalmor e o Conselho de Elder assinaram a Concordata Ouro-Branco como um tratado para a Grande Guerra conflito. No documento continha exigências explícitas da parte de Aldmeri Dominion Segundo para erradicar a adoração de Talos em Cyrodiil e seus territórios. Skyrim, na época, era um território do Império de Tamriel, o seu Grande Rei era um membro do Conselho de Elder. Legalistas apoiou os esforços da Legião imperial e o Thalmor para erradicar a adoração Talos em Skyrim, embora os grupos rebeldes como os Stormcloaks recusou-se a abandonar essas crenças. Rebeldes populares incluíram o Jarls Elisif the Fair (de Solitude) e Stormcloak Ulfric (de Windhelm). Algum tempo depois da Concordância foi assinado em lei, o santuário de Talos no Templo dos Teólogos foi vandalizado e removido. Capitais e cidades Dispersas pelas paisagens acidentadas de Skyrim, existem cinco cidades.bem como aldeias menores e vilarejos. A presença de cidades numerosas e menores, dá a terra uma sensação mais natural,dá um ar mais do campo do que de algo urbanizado como Cyrodil Dawnstar thumb|Dawnstar Dawnstar é uma das principais cidades localizadas em Skyrim. É a capital da The Pale e serve como uma cidade de guarnição, na costa norte de Skyrim. Governada por Jarl Skald Elder, ele está localizado na costa norte do de Skyrim conhecido como The Pale . Falkreath thumb|left|Falkreath Falkreath é uma das principais cidades localizadas na província de Skyrim. Falkreath é a única cidade importante dentro Falkreath Hold, portanto é o lar de seu Jarl. A cidade situa-se no sudoeste da província de Skyrim perto das fronteiras de Hammerfell e Cyrodiil. Em um período da história, Falkreath era parte de Cyrodiil. Depois depois de um acordo se tornou uma cidade em Skyrim. Durante a quarta era, quando os eventos de The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim aconteceram, o Jarl de Falkreath é Siddgeir. Markarth thumb|Markarth Uma cidade no centro-oeste Skyrim, a capital da The Reach . Notável por possuir o Imperial College of the Voice (Colégio Imperial da Voz), que foi fundado por Tiber Septim para restaurar à arte da Voz da Guerra. Metade da cidade é controlada por uma família rica conhecida como os Silver-Bloods, e a violência corre solta em quase toda a cidade por causa do Forsworn. Morthal thumb|left|Morthal Morthal é uma pequena cidade no Skyrim, situada nos pântanos densos de Hjaalmarch. Morthal, foi nomeada após o grande herói Nord Morihaus, morar nas profundesas do pântano, uma área de pressentimento de Hjaalmarch que está isolada das outras aldeias. Apesar disso, a cidade tem um legado imperial estacionada dentro, e a decisão Jarl Ravencrone Idgrod aparece para apoiar o Império . Riften thumb|202px|Riften Riften, referido como Rifton em registros anteriores, é uma cidade situada no canto sudeste do Vale do Rift , no extremo leste do Lago Honrich, com uma boa parte da cidade, na verdade, espalhada sobre a água no topo de grandes pilares de madeira. A Guilda dos Ladrões de Skyrim, começou em Riften que Barenziah juntou o Grêmio durante seu retorno ao Morrowind do exílio em Skyrim. Maven Black-Briar é a pessoa mais influente em Riften, e tem tanto a Guarda Riften e o Jarl quanto dinheiro em seu bolso, bem como conexões em ambos os Thieves Guild e The Dark Brotherhood. Solitude foto Solitude, cidade capital tanto de Haafingar como de Skyrim, é a jóia do Imperio de Skyrim. Governada por Jarl Elisif a Fair viúva do falecido do Grande Rei Torygg, é casa para a sede da Legião, tanto quanto o Thalmor. Parte da razão para isso é a natureza eminentemente defensável da Solitude em si. Situado sobre um grande arco de pedra (rocha em forma de arco), que se eleva acima da foz do rio Karth, e rodeado pelos picos das montanhas crescentes Haafingar, Solitude é tanto uma fortaleza defensiva como ofensiva. Whiterun A city in central Skyrim and capital of Whiterun Hold. It is the trade hub of Skyrim. The young Barenziah, during her escape, took shelter here for a week with a young lover during her return to Mournhold. This hold contains Whiterun and High Hrothgar and was once referred to as the "Imperial City of Skyrim" before it underwent several acts of chaos including a dynastic feud, attacks by Hörme bandits and frost trolls and a series of annihilating winters of alternating floods, droughts, and fires. A self-proclaimed priestess of Lorkhan, Jsashe the Witch-Queen, controls the county and the local witches' coven. It is interesting to note that the local giant population seems to use the tundra outside Whiterun as a pasture of sorts for their mammoth herds, and a place to set camp, like Bleakwind Basin. Winterhold The capital city of Winterhold Once a wealthy and influential city and county in north-eastern Skyrim, Winterhold is heavily affected by Dunmer ways and ideas, being close to the border. It contains the Ysmir Collective and the well known College of Winterhold. Winterhold's current Jarl is Jarl Korir. Due to the Great Collapse, most of the historic city sank into the ocean two hundred years prior to the dragon attacks. It is arguably the smallest hold capitol, with only a tavern, the Jarl's Longhouse and the College of Winterhold. Windhelm Once the capital of the First Empire, current capital city of Eastmarch. The palace of the Ysgramor dynasty still dominates the center of the Old City. Windhelm was sacked during the War of Succession, and again by the Akaviri army of Ada'Soon Dir-Kamal; the Palace of the Kings is one of the few First Empire buildings that remain. Today, Windhelm remains the only sizable city in the otherwise determinedly rural Hold of Eastmarch, and serves as a base for Imperial troops guarding the Dunmeth Pass into Morrowind. Other provinces * Tamriel * Cyrodiil * High Rock * Daggerfall * Morrowind Appearances * * * * References de:Himmelsrand fr:Skyrim it:Skyrim es:Skyrim pl:Skyrim ja:Skyrim ru:Скайрим Category:Provinces Category:Regions Category:Skyrim: Locations